Ela certamente voltará!
by kl.ly
Summary: Seria possivel ela retornar apenas por uma noite? One-Shot


Fico curtinha ' eu podia ter feito maior né? e-e' desculpem minna, mas é como eu falei não estou conseguindo escrever grandes coisas ;D

deve ser a falta de prática mesmo .-.' eu gostei do sentido da história meio baseada em Reila do The Gazette ;D quem leu a tradução talvez perceba e quem nunca ouviu nem leu, nem nada, faça isso òÓ/ é uma otima música e Não está láa aquelas coisas, pra mim, minhas fic's nunca estão, mas eu espero que gostem pelo menos um pouquinho *-*

E por favor ignorem os erros, eu não corrigi .-.' me desculpem '

**Ela poderia mesmo voltar um dia, certo?**

_Uma noite fria capaz de deixar seus corpos imobilizados e seus lábios em um tom de roxo pelo frio, capaz de fazer parecer que o sangue parou de circular suas em veias, iluminada por uma lua cheia e magnífica que pairava sobre o céu com poucas estrelas naquela noite, logo foi coberta por nuvens espessas, mas ainda assim, parecia ser uma noite admirável..._

Estava ele, Kuran Kaname, um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos com um tom avermelhado escuro, sentado naquela balança gélida e enferrujada de um parquinho sem interesse qualquer para muitos enquanto balançava vagarosamente, ela fazia um barulho insuportável que dava-se pra ouvir de longe, mas para ele era um barulho que lembrava o passado, os bons momentos que tinha muito amor em lembrar.

Naquele dia fazia 1 ano que sua amada havia partido deste mundo, Cross Yuuki esse era seu nome, o nome de sua amada, a única que amou de verdade e que gostaria que ela tivesse permanecido ao seu lado, até seu último suspiro, mas não foi isso que aconteceu... Ela se foi e o deixou sozinho.

- Por que você me deixou Yuuki...? Eu te amei.. Mais que qualquer um... – ele olhará o céu com poucas estrelas e com a lua coberta pelas nuvens espessas sentado naquela mesma balança, ao dizer aquelas palavras em tom baixo apenas para si mesmo ouvi-las, deixará lagrimas puras caírem de seus olhos estava desordenado, a tristeza tomava conta de seu espírito.

Após alguns minutos que continuará ali, sentado e chorando em silêncio, ficou surpreendido ao ouvir o mesmo barulho que sua balança fazia ao balançar vagarosamente, mas ele não estava fazendo mais movimento algum. Olhou para o lado e seus olhos abriram mais do que poderiam estava perplexo, pasmo. Em um ato de desespero e desequilibrado perdeu literalmente seu equilíbrio, caindo da balança para trás e sentido uma dor insuportável nas costas por batê-las na grama gélida, fez uma expressão de dor praticamente imperceptível, por uma curtíssima duração de tempo, estava muito mais surpreendido, ao ver que quem estava do seu lado era uma silueta feminina, sim, era ela... Sua amada.

A silueta olhou para trás sem entender a reação de Kaname, ao vê-lo ela sorriu gentilmente para ele.

- Kaname... Por que se afastou desse jeito de mim...? – disse ela olhando fixamente para ele

- Não... Isso não pode ser verdade... É uma piada do destino não? Você não pode voltar... – naquele instante ele se levantará e começará andar para trás suas pernas tremiam, provavelmente pela dor que ainda sentia a estranha "surpresa" e sim, pelo frio incontrolável, que parecia piorar a cada instante.

- Kaname... – ela voltará a dizer com a mesma voz doce e gentil de sempre

- Não pode voltar mais... Você me deixou...! – ele estava com os seus olhos transbordando de lágrimas puras e inocentes, observando a silueta a sua frente

- Kaname... Eu voltei... Só por hoje... Eu desci dos céus só para isso... – sorriu gentilmente ao dizer isso e se levantou

- Yuuki... – ele se aproximou da silueta, ainda perplexo, estava confuso, seu coração batia rápido, não entendia mais suas emoções eram tantas juntas, suas pernas tremiam.

A silueta o tocou gentilmente em seu rosto sua pele era pálida, mas naquele momento parecia estar mais pálida ainda seu toque era frio, como aquela noite, mas mesmo assim Kaname fechou seus olhos e aproveitou aquele momento único novamente.

Por um momento ele pensou estar sonhando abriu seus olhos para confirmar que não estava sonhando, ele realmente viu, ela estava lá mulher que lhe fazia feliz a cada instante, com seus cabelos castanhos grandes agora e seus olhos em um tom mel. Ela o olhará com o mesmo amor e ternura que o olhava antes de _partir_...

- Yuuki.. – ele falará ainda um pouco acanhado

- Sim Kaname? – ele respondeu esperando que ele continuasse sua frase

- Você... Realmente voltou...?

- Sobre isso... – ela olhará para o lado, tristonha

Ele apenas continuará olhando para ela.

- Eu... Ficarei somente por essa noite Kaname... – ela voltará a olhar para ele, mas não com a mesma doçura de antes estava triste

Ele simplesmente a puxou e a abraçou com todas as suas forças que ainda lhe restavam ela ficará surpresa com a atitude do mesmo.

- Não vá! – ele apenas conseguiu dizer isso

- Kaname... – ela o abraçou com suas forças, queria voltar e ficar ali para sempre ao seu lado.

Minutos abraçados ali mesmo, em pé, começará a serenar uma serena praticamente imperceptível de se ver, mas era possível senti lá, eles dois ali parados a sentiam plenamente. Eles se soltaram um pouco e ficaram olhando o fundo dos olhos de cada um, ela continuará sorrindo e ele simplesmente sorriu de lado poderia parecer um sorriso sem prazer, mas ela sabia aquele sorriso significava muito mais que isso, era a felicidade imensa que sentia ao vê-la depois de tempos, ela aproximará seu rosto do dele, e tocará seus lábios gélidos nos lábios "quentes" dele, um beijo sutil e apaixonado, ele ficará com os olhos fechados apreciando aquele momento e por mais milagroso que pareça, naquele instante a serena cessou, era como se os céus estivessem chorando por ele, depois daquele beijo ele sentiu uma felicidade enorme e suas lágrimas se cessaram também, assim como o sereno.

Depois de conversas, alguns sorrisos e risos entre eles, caricias, abraçados, beijos, eles estavam em sua cama, na casa que lhes pertenciam deitados abraçando um ao outro, para se aquecer naquela noite fria e quietos, Kaname estava tentando criar coragem para lhe perguntar algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia não queria acreditar que aquilo poderia acabar há qualquer momento, mas naquele instante, quando ele finalmente criou coragem para lhe perguntar parecia que ela podia ler sua mente:

- Irei embora.. De manhã.. – ela falou subitamente

Ele respirou fundo e pesado não queria acreditar naquilo, ele queria ficar com ela para sempre, que ficasse com ele para sempre, como ela havia prometido, todas as promessas foram em vão então?

- Não pode... – ele não conseguia dizer mais nada, as palavras não saiam mais

- Eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo, você sabe disso... Eu só não agüentava mais ver você só lá de cima e ver seu sofrimento, eu tive que fazer algo...

- Me leve com você então!

Ela olhou para ele surpreendida:

- Não posso levar você comigo.

- Não percebe? Eu não existo sem você, não há um mundo pra mim... Sem você.

- Kaname... Não podemos fazer nada...

Ficaram quietos novamente, ele não tinha artigos para usar contra ela mais, caíram no sono, depois tempos Kaname teve de volta uma noite tranqüila e sossegada, sem seus sonhos que na verdade quando acordava eram mais pesadelos, sempre sonhará com ela e com sua família formada dois filhos, momentos alegres entre eles, risadas, brincadeiras, brigas, ciúmes, birras, histórias, mas sempre que acordará percebia que era mais um sonho e que não se tornaria nunca uma realidade.

Já estava amanhecendo a luz do sol escaldante entrando por sua janela e batendo de frente com seu rosto de pele clara, e nos seus olhos ainda fechados, o incomodará, ele subitamente colocou seu braço por cima dos olhos e falou algo impossível de se compreender, Yuuki já havia acordado estava apenas do lado dele deitado, esperando que ele despertasse para poder ir embora.. Novamente... Se despedir dele, algo que não fez da última vez.

Kaname logo "despertou", percebeu que era de manhã e da conversa que tiveram ontem, abriu os olhos rapidamente e levantou, ficando sentado na cama olhou para trás para vê-la ela ainda estava lá o olhando atentamente, cada movimento ele sorriu ao vê-la ela não pode retribuir o sorriso já estava levantando e indo partir na luz que emanava pelo quarto:

- Por favor, não vá, me leve com você, porque tem que ir agora?

- Kaname... Eu lhe avisei, eu passaria só uma noite aqui, nada mais... Chegou minha hora de partir...

- Me leve!

- Eu não posso... Tudo tem seu tempo e sua hora... Não é sua hora agora.

- Eu darei um jeito de ser então!

- Não faça isso, se fizer isso... Talvez não me encontre mais, tem que ficar aqui.. É isso que _ele_ deseja... Tem que ser desse jeito!

- Não posso ficar aqui... Sem você, não agüentarei mais tempo!

- Eu sempre estarei com você, em seu coração e você sempre estará no meu... Para sempre, estarei junto com você... Para sempre... – ela deu seu último sorriso para ele

Ali mesmo ela desapareceu na luz, enquanto ela de desfazia como um pó levado pelo vento, ele viu, as lágrimas límpidas que desciam pelos seus olhos e o sorriso que estava junto em seus lábios, ela tinha razão, eles permaneceriam um no coração do outro, em suas memórias e aquele momento nunca seria esquecido.

- Eu sempre amarei você... Você voltará novamente, certo? – ele sorriu.

_Fim._


End file.
